Allure
by Jetsir
Summary: Scorpius begins to fall in love with Molly, but with Rose on his arm, there is very little that he can do about it. Scorpius/Molly II.


**Allure**

"Malfoy."

It's thirty minutes after curfew when Molly catches him wandering the hallways of the castle. In the year above him and not very close to his girlfriend Rose, he barely knows her name. Scorpius fully expects the prefect to admonish him.

Instead, she leads him down the hall and to a secret passageway that will take him right to the Slytherin dorms.

"Don't let me catch you again," she says as she gently shoves him into the passage, "Uncle Ron wouldn't stand for his daughter dating a delinquent."

The entrance to the passage closes, plunging him into darkness.

_hphphp_

The next day, from his seat next to Rose at the Gryffindor table, Scorpius finds himself seeking out Molly across the large dining hall.

He finds her, sitting with her fellow Ravenclaws, chatting politely as she eats her breakfast. He notices how tall and thin she looks compared to the students around her, how pale her skin is.

Rose squeezes his hand under the table and he realizes that he's been staring.

_hphphp_

He watches Molly daily. He's drawn to her for reasons he can't quite explain yet.

He hasn't spoken to her since the night in hallway, but he wants to and feels guilty for it.

After all, while his eyes are on her, his hand is in her cousin's.

_hphphp_

He's learned that Molly is particularly close to her younger cousin, Hugo, Rose's brother. The boy happens to be very observant for his age.

"I see the way you look at her."

Scorpius jumps and turns around, caught off guard by the younger boy's pressense. He stands there, unsure of what to say. He never thought that he was being so obvious.

"Look, I don't know what's going on in your head, but don't hurt anyone."

One last look that is more plea than threat, and Hugo is gone.

_hphphp_

"Could you tutor me in Arithmancy?"

Molly looks up from her book on potions. No one else is in the library except for them. It has never felt smaller.

She gives him a slightly confused smile, "sure. When should we meet?"

He has a feeling that he's made a big mistake.

_hphphp_

"Scorpius are you okay? You've been quiet lately."

He gives Rose a winning smile and kisses her, "it's nothing, I just have a lot on my mind."

She drops the subject. The guilt in him grows.

_hphphp_

"So...you have a boyfriend," Scorpius comments as he works through his Arithmancy homework.

"Yes."

The blush on her face is like a knife twisting in his gut, "is he nice?"

"One of the nicest boys I know."

He wants to find whoever this boy is and hex him into next week.

_hphphp_

It is during Christmas Holidays that Scorpius is invited to eat dinner with the entire Weasley clan.

Ron is glaring daggers at him.

A small part of Scorpius' mind can't help but think that Percy is the one that should be more concerned.

_hphphp_

"I love you, Scorpius" Rose says.

He hesitates when he says it back.

_hphphp_

"How's your boyfriend?"

"He broke up with me."

Scorpius looks into Molly's sad eyes and says honestly, "it's his loss."

The devious part of his mind thinks that it could be his gain.

_hphphp_

Scorpius can't break up with Rose. He just can't. She loves him too much.

He loves her, too. He's just not sure if it's in the way that she wants anymore.

_hphphp_

He and Rose are kissing in a deserted corridor.

Scorpius' mind drifts to Molly.

The guilt is so great that he doesn't sleep at all that night.

_hphphp_

"I think we should break up."

"What? Rosie..."

But she is already gone, her sobs echo throughout the hallway.

He doesn't follow her.

In fact, he feels relieved.

_hphphp_

"I'm sorry about Rose."

It's a week later and he's in the library with Molly. He no longer needs help in Arithmancy, but he has yet to tell her.

"It's alright." And it is.

She doesn't believe him. She just smiles and gently pats his arm.

"She'll come around eventually."

Her touch is gone and he feels cold.

_hphphp_

It's a month later. A springtime ball has been announced.

"Molly, will you go with me?"

The words don't leave Scorpius' mouth, but someone else's.

She says yes.

_hphphp_

The ball is dull without a date.

Scorpius spends the night watching Molly in a beautiful, green dress glide across the room in the arms of some hulking, Quidditch Neanderthal.

The troll kisses her.

Scorpius wants to yell.

_hphphp_

Apparently, Molly didn't appreciate being kissed in the middle of the dance floor with teachers watching (one of which being a very close family friend).

She and the Quidditch Neanderthal never speak again.

Scorpius couldn't be happier.

_hphphp_

Scorpius is now convinced he's in love with Molly.

He has no idea what to do.

_hphphp_

"Well, I'd better get going," Molly says as she gathers up her immense pile of books. Two of the large texts get knocked onto the floor.

Both she and Scorpius bend down to pick them up, reaching for the same book.

Scorpius' hand closes over Molly's.

For a few seconds, he forgets to let go.

_hphphp_

"I love you."

She looks at him, shocked. A quick glance around the library to make sure there's not an audience and then she looks at him with a sad sort of expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius."

He lowers his eyes. He should've known as much.

Then a soft kiss is placed on his temple and he looks up once more.

She looks him in the eye.

"No matter what I feel for you, my family will always come first. You broke Rose's heart, Scorpius. I'm not about to do more damage to it."

She leaves him to think.

_hphphp_

His love for Molly remains even when the girl graduates.

He doesn't know when he'll see her again.

He never stops thinking about her.

_hphphp_

"Molly?"

"Scorpius?"

The two look at each other for the first time in two years. Surprise registers on both their faces.

On a whim, he invites her to coffee.

She agrees.

_hphphp_

"Scamander?"

"Yes," Molly nods, "Rose and Lorcan a very happy together."

"That's great!" he smiles and it's genuine.

Scorpius wishes for the same happiness and the girl that can give it to him.

_hphphp_

It's months later. The meetings for coffee are now a regular occurrence.

Scorpius walks Molly home.

When they reach her front door, he kisses her.

She kisses back.

_hphphp_

Molly's skin is soft, and pale, and wonderful. Scorpius wants to taste every inch of it.

A soft moan passes through her lips.

He loses himself in the sensations.

_hphphp_

Scorpius smiles at the sleeping woman cuddled up next to him on the bed.

His eyes fall on the silver wedding band on Molly's finger.

She is his world.

**End.**

**A/N: **_I just wrote this as something to do during downtime at school. The present tense style was fun to do._

_I really like the character, Molly II. She should have her own spot on the character list (I mean, Fred II got one, so why not?). If you believe so as well, e-mail the staff and request it._

_Later, baybays!_


End file.
